As a packaging material for packaging various articles such as foods, medicines, medical products and miscellaneous goods, a packaging bag provided with a fastener tap is applied. The belt-shaped zipper tape is provided at an opening of the bag, including a pair of a male member and a female member that are engaged with each other to be openable and resealable.
The above packaging bag provided with the zipper tape is sealed by sealing an upper side of the zipper tape. In opening the bag, a film of a main body of the bag is opened in a manner to be torn from a starting position such as notches that are formed on both sides of the bag.
In the above packaging bag provided with the zipper tape, the zipper tape is harder than the film, so that the film is linearly torn along the proximity of the zipper tape where edges on the opening-side of the zipper tape contact with each other. Accordingly, it is difficult to put a finger into between the films or the zipper tapes. Therefore, a technique that allows a user to easily put a finger into between films or zipper tapes to hold an opening of a bag has been desired.
Exemplary solutions include a technique that opposing films are cut in different levels so as to avoid aligning with each other and a technique, as described in Patent Document 1, that different tape widths are applied on a male member and a female member of the zipper tape and the opening-side edges of the tape are not sealed so as to prevent the opening-side edges of the zipper tape from being bonded with each other.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-09-118343